particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Departmental Cildanian Republic
(this article is still heavily under construction.) Departmental Cildanian Republic Foundation :On the Thrid of March in the year of our lord two 2805 the Cildanian Republic was replaced by the Departmental Cildanian Republic by act of Parliament spearheaded by the Action Fascist party Christian Action with the majority support of the Cildanian people by confidence of the vote and unanimous support from the Government and the opposition parties. The move was both to separate Cildania from the instability, commericalism and foreign control of the old Cildanian State and to unify the nation along Departmental lines. Structure of the D.C.R. :The Departmental Cildanian Republic Act of 2808 which founded the DCR and established the basis of the new National government structure. The Government which had for the last few centuries been held alternatively by the President (HoS) jointly with the Chancellor HoG or the Chancellor alone with the office of President left vacant and unfillable was replaced by the Departmental Delegate the representative of the Department in Parliament. :The Delegate is appointed by the Patriach and is removed by the Patriarch or by a 2/3rds vote of no confidence by Parliament in which case the Patriarch appoints a new Delegate. The Delegate is gaurenteed a term of three years and cannot be removed within the first three years following his appointment except under extreme and unsual circumstances. :Only Senior Departmental Churchmen Monsignors, former Cantonical Patriarchs etc. or Patriarchal Knights and Honourees may be appointed as Delegate. :The Local government and a great extent of the government bureaucracy, civil service and minor ministries where absorbed into the Department. (Council Districts into Sees etc., Metropolitan Bishops in the place of City Mayors) although few if no job displacements except with high position secular decision making and command. Departmental Delegates The One Faith State :With the Department of Cildania (ER) as the Offical Faith of the DCR and all false 'reglions' banned by law Cildania became a 'One Faith State'. All government employees, members or parliament and civil servants must swear dual oaths in service of both the State and the Department. The Cildanian nationals were classified by the state by merit of their place in reguards to the Department and the new Religious State as follows. ::Departmental Cildanian; A Cildanian of the Faith. Full Citizen. ::Departmentally Recognised Agnostics; A Cildanian who is apathetic to religion or has a non-heretically interlectual objection to the Faith. Full Citizen. ::Heretical Dissident; Member of an Illegal Cult, primarily Selucians, Moslems and Non-Cildanian Christians. Sub-Citizen. ::Anarchist; Member of an Anarchist or Terrorist Illegal organisation. No Rights. :Sub-Citizens and Non-Citizen Nationals have full Human Rights under the Action Laws but may not Vote, hold Public Office or be employed by the Media Industry, Education or Civil Service. Also they shall one be paid one Thrid the standard Wage and not be entitled to the Constitutional Family Wage although they retain the right to collect any and all Child Benefits as though a Full Citizen as it is not Action policy to discriminate against those by merit of Birth alone. :Voluntary repatriation of Heretical Dissents and all First and Second Generation Immigrants was also made available by the Action government in the early DCR. A Note on the Future of the Departmental Cildanian Republic O.O.C. :The Early right and sometimes extremist policies of the Action government were representative of the party at that time and not of the Department or the Departmental Republic. The suspension of the Constitution was an act carried by a group of men desperate to end the instability and impermanence of the Financial-Liberal and International Socialists struggle which had broken Cildania like it had in so many nations around the world on the Wheel and while heavy handed they are by no means permanient and given time full Democracy will be returned to the Departmental Cildanian Republic without the need for Reaction against the DCR itself but simply the parties that run it. Reform, not Abolition.